


One More Light

by Homsa_Toft



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Swan fidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homsa_Toft/pseuds/Homsa_Toft
Summary: I wrote this work with great love for my characters. I do not know English very well and am not sure whether I coped well with the translation from Russian into English. For this I apologize in advance for the literary form.I just wanted to share the story. I hope that when reading my story you will be imbued with my heroes. Let's start.This song is my inspirationWho cares if one more light goes outIn the sky of a million starsIt flickers, flickersWho cares when someone's time runs outIf a moment is all we areOr quicker, quickerWho cares if one more light goes outWell I doWell I doLinkin Park " One More Light"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One more light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628246) by Кефир в стакане (by Homsa Toft). 



**Chapter 1 Blackout**

**1**

_A crowd of children of all ages ran along the wide dusty road of the coastal township, raising clouds of dust. They all jumped up to shouting swear. It seemed that all the neighboring dogs ran after them with a loud bark. The peace of the town was disturbed by the riot of youth, and therefore residents who met this tornado on their way had only to sigh heavily._

_\- Catch him, catch!_

_\- Said stop!_

_\- Nowhere to run to you, a cowardly dog !_

_\- Mongrel, tramp!_

_\- Well, wait, as soon as we catch you, you'll be bruised!_

_\- Fucking bastard! All these cruel words came from a crazed crowd of teenagers. The one to whom these words were addressed fled from them, like a driven animal from cruel hunters. The swarthy, barefoot boy of about twelve, with a shock of hard hair on his head, was trembling and crying, but still, not stopping, he ran farther and farther._   
_Closer at the pier, the crowd nevertheless caught up with their victim. Around only the sea, he has nowhere else to run._

_\- What, jerk, game over ?! - a stalwart teenager of about fifteen imposingly approached a panting boy. There was a long, thin stick in his hand. He squatted down and grabbed the “culprit” by the hair, lifting his face up - Fearfully? Be afraid, trembling mongrel, because you deserve a punishment. - with these words he threw the child to the ground and shouted - Hit his guys!!_

_As soon as the children received the order, they immediately attacked the boy and began to beat him frantically. He did not even try to resist, but only helplessly covered his head with his hands. As soon as the crowd finished the righteous punishment of the guilty, they quickly dispersed. The boy with the stick again approached the child lying on the sand. With a gesture, he ordered him to rise and with all his might whipped a stick across his face. Bright drops of blood poured onto the sand._

_\- "And don’t even think about letting someone know what happened now" - he spat - «You deserve your punishment dirty fagot.»_

  
_The beach gradually deserted, leaving only a ghostly silhouette of a lone hunched figure on the shore._

**2**

_\- Again this dream!! - the young man jumped out of bed. He was sweating a lot. Outside the window was darkness night. Only rare splashes of water broke the silence when small waves hit the shore and slightly swayed the old longboat. He tiredly covered his face with his hands. The old red dog whined and buried his gray face in the owner’s side. The presence of a living creature nearby sobered up the guy and he comforted scratched the dog behind his ear._

_\- «Only you stayed with me, Chingu!»_

  
_Definitely this nightmare will haunt him for the rest of his life._

_For HanGyul, this is the name of our hero, this battered ship was both home and work. It was inherited from an old man named Joe, an english sailor who, by fate, ended up on the Korean peninsula, where he lived until the end of his days. Chingu also originally belonged to the old man. In truth, Joe and the dog have become HanGyul’s only family ever since he, as a fourteen-year-old teenager, fled from his village to Busan five years ago. Joe gave him shelter and friendship. He taught HanGyul the profession of a fisherman, taught him how to drink vodka without a bite, and also speak english well. But unfortunately, two months ago, old Joe is dead. HanGyul and Chingu still yearned for him._

_Joe always told HanGyul that in this world one can become someone significant only through knowledge. Therefore, through his friends, he helped to arrange a young man in a vocational school in order to learn the profession of a carpenter._

_For the third year, HanGyul has combined the work of a fisherman in the afternoon and study in the evening. And therefore, even if it is unbearably hard now, having a good profession will allow him to breathe more freely in the future._

**3**

_Not far from the pier there was a small house in a traditional style. Its main difference from the rest of the houses was a beautiful well-kept garden. The house belonged to the rector of the vocational school. He elderly mother named EeSeul and the beautiful daughter MiOk also lived with him. HanGyul often visited here to help aunty EeSeul housework. For this, she not only paid him well, but always treated him to a hearty dinner. MiOk secretly had feelings for HanGyul. She did not care that he was poor and that her father would never allow her to marry him. Each time she met a HanGyul at work in the garden, she embarrassedly lowered her eyes, but still tried to flirt. Alas, the girl in her naivety could not even imagine that this handsome proud young man could never reciprocate her. He felt nothing for women except respect and friendly affection. More than once, he received hatred simply because he was unable to change. People like the HanGyul are scorned by society and are not considered normal. People like him are usually trampled in the mud and humiliated. Therefore, he hid, hid, forbade himself to feel, forbade himself to hope. He will just live. He will be ordinary, like everyone else._


	2. No more sorrow

**Сhapter 2 No more sorrow**

**1**

_End of September. This time in Busan is called the "golden period", because the weather reaches the maximum level comfortable for a person. A pleasant breeze from the sea and soft sun only add a positive mood. Tomorrow Chuseok and the city came to life on the eve of such an important event for every resident of Korea. Roads from the city were filled with cars. Entire families with children, pets and luggage went to the village for fresh air or to wild beaches. Those who decided to stay in the city filled shops, markets and souvenir shops. They fussed in a hurry to prepare everything for the holiday._

  
_HanGyul and Chingu were on the pier. The guy dipped his feet in cool water, and the dog was sleeping peacefully on wooden beams warmed by the sun. HanGyul looked into the distance. His consciousness seemed to be somewhere beyond the horizon. He has nowhere to rush, and no one is waiting for him in a warm and comfortable house. This holiday, designed to unite families, for him was just another reminder of the meaninglessness of his being._

_Two hours ago, he met MiOk at the fish market. Smiling cheerfully, she said that her dad and granny are sure to wait for HanGyul at tomorrow's holiday dinner. He certainly will, because he has no right to offend these good-natured people. But even their bright faces are not able to fill that absolute emptiness inside. He is a stranger everywhere, you need to remember this and not allow yourself to hope._

**2**

_The rector’s house was decorated with beautiful flower wreaths, soft muffled light burned everywhere. On the table were various traditional snacks and lots of fruits and vegetables, as well as large bottles of soju. In truth, HanGyul did not like the taste of soju, he likes cold vodka or good old gin. Eh, old Joe. The last four years they spent this holiday together. In those moments, loneliness had not yet looked into his face with such devilish force, as if mocking him…_

  
_The evening passed in a pleasant atmosphere with jokes and games. MiOk played Ariran in gayageum. The sad soul-exciting motives of this folk melody set those present in a more serious way and everyone began to share stories from life. HanGyul realized that he should go, got up, bowed and thanked for the evening. They tried to stop him. MiOk said that they would soon serve sweets. Answering that he does not like sweets, the guy put on his cap and went out into the yard._

**3**

_When he went out, he looked at the night sky full of stars. There was no desire to return home, but_   
_and be here too. Shrugging his shoulders from the blow of the cool breeze and yawning, he decided to take a walk around the night city. Busan was even more beautiful at night. City lights were like hundreds of little fireflies that filled an endless space. Such tiny, but each of them has its own unique shade. And the light that they carry in themselves is also unique. Just like people, of whom there are so many on this planet and in this city. Each carries a light within itself, but will anyone notice how one of them goes out forever?! From the realization that no one would experience the pain of loss unless he suddenly found himself on this earth, he felt as if thousands of needles had pierced his heart. With such heavy thoughts, HanGyul wandered off almost until dawn._

_At five in the morning, the city was still covered with gray-blue twilight, and the air seemed to freeze from moisture, which imperceptibly descends on open areas of the body of passers-by, covering them with "goose bumps" and making them shiver from the cold. Empty streets smell of damp and asphalt. Around not a soul, only from everywhere you can see the bright lights of neon signboards, that give room for imagination. HanGyul's gaze fixed on one of these signs. "Elysium" was read from a blinking scoreboard above a plain door. Despite the fatal fatigue, he suddenly unbearably wanted to enter there. He dimly knew what kind of place it was and what kind of people go there, but until that day he had never dared to cross the threshold of this forbidden paradise._

_Without giving himself time to think, he pushed the heavy door handle and suddenly found himself in a long dark corridor dimly lit by blue light. An elegant doorman greeted him and invited him to go to the large hall. The farther HanGyul walked down the corridor, the more distinctly a lot of male voices were heard. It was clear that visitors had fun. Entering the spacious bar hall, the interior of which was decorated in a vintage style, HanGyul noticed a long bar counter and many small cozy tables at which couples sat._

_Seeing so many people like you in one place was unusual. Seeing the free behavior they allowed themselves was even stranger. Touch, kisses, outright flirtation. For all this, they would have been given a public flogging if they had allowed it elsewhere. Of course, he knew that he was not the only gay in the universe, but to know and see with his own eyes turned out to be completely different things. Still not moving away from the shock and trying not to stare at anyone, he proceeded to the bar counter._

_\- «Gin with ice, please.» - he drained the glass in one gulp. Alcohol burned the throat, but still it is better than the unbearable dry mouth that haunted him from the very entrance to this place._

_\- «Wow !! Not bad.» - a high, almost female voice was heard on the left side of HanGyul._

_Looking up, HanGyul saw a young man of about twenty sitting next to him. He was dressed in the latest fashion: an elegant black suit, a fitted jacket of the most fashionable style and loose trousers. A silk black shirt was visible under his jacket. He also wore expensive leather shoes. His hair was trimmed in a neat hairstyle; the skin of the face was light and clear as a sea pearl; the stranger's black slanted eyes looked at HanGyul confidently, and at the bottom of those eyes a mysterious glow flickered. But, the most important thing is the insanely tender smile that bloomed on his face. In his neat little palms, he held a glass with some sort of cocktail. In general, he stood out from the local audience. It was clear that this place was not worthy of his presence. For several seconds, HanGyul could not take his eyes off him._

_\- “Hey, is there anyone alive on Mars ?!” - the guy lightly ran his hand next to HanGyul's eyes. Gyul winced, because the guy’s voice made him goosebumps. The guy laughed playfully. HanGyul thought even his laughter sounds like the murmur of a mountain stream._

_\- “I say that for the first time I see such a young guy who can gulp down a considerable glass of pure alcohol and not even cough. You know how to surprise. " - all this time the smile did not leave the face of the stranger._

_\- “I just wanted to drink,” - Gyul replied innocently._

_\- "Just ... he wanted ... to drink !!" - burst with laughter. Even the bartender all this time standing nearby could not help smiling. - “Are you here for the first time ?!” Although you may not answer, you are definitely here for the first time, since if you had been here before, I would surely have noticed you. Oh, by the way, my name is SeungYoun." - he held out his hand to Gyul in recognition of acquaintance._

_\- "HanGyul" - he accepted a handshake. SeungYoun's hand was soft to the touch, unlike his working callused hands._

_\- "HanGyul, dance with me ?!" - asked SeungYoun, as if they were old friends._

_\- “But, I do not know how,” - Gyul replied hastily. Although here he lied because he was plastic by nature and even sometimes danced for himself, but now he was terribly embarrassed in front of this handsome man._

_\- “Come on.” - without hesitation and not giving HanGyul a chance to protest, he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor._

_The guy turned out to be a little taller than Gyul, but the extraordinary slenderness of his figure made him more vulnerable and fragile._

_Rhythmic music sounded. HanGyul seemed to dissolve in the dance. It was so unlike him, but next to this man, Gyul felt all his heavy thoughts recede. It was as if he had written in the sand all that troubled his soul, and a light sea wave running onto the shore washed away everything bad._

_The dance melody gave way to a calm blues composition. The couples around became closer to each other. Suddenly, the situation between them became more intimate. SeungYoun wrapped HanGyul’s neck with his slender, graceful hands. Gyul's hands lay on the slender waist of the guy. SeungYoun's fingers lightly touched his neck, causing a tremor throughout his body. He clung harder to the body of the HanGyul and whispered to his ear:_

_\- "You smell like fish, salt and the sea."_

_\- "Sorry"_

  
_\- “No, no, don’t apologize. I like your smell.” - the whisper of his lips is exciting. - "Do you want to go to mе?!"_

**4**

_HanGyul did not remember how he ended up in a taxi. Near him sat the SeungYoun. Euphoria that overtook them in the bar gradually dissipated and they both felt some awkwardness. Gyul tried not to look at the guy and focused on contemplating the view from the window. It was already dawn. The sky turned bright pink and his cheeks and ears too. All the way, they rode in complete silence. The car stopped next to an expensive residential building. Gyul could not even imagine that one day he would be in such a place. Already climbing the elevator, he still did not fully understand what he was here for._

_As soon as the door to the apartment closed behind them, SeungYoun immediately fell to his lips. A sweet kiss with a touch of alcohol clouds the mind. His naughty hands roamed the entire body of the HanGyul, trying to free him from the shirt that was no longer needed. It seemed that the passion that had arisen between them in the bar returned with even greater force. The desire to possess acted on them like an avalanche, the same sudden, merciless and destructive. Hangel deepened the kiss. His strong arms wrapped around SeungYoun's waist and pressed him to him, then slowly went downstairs and imperiously touched his hips. Meanwhile, SeungYoun finally took off his shirt from Gyul, exposing his beautiful torso. He ran his hand over the lover's hot skin, wandering around the strong muscles of HanGyul's abdomen and gradually lowering his hand lower and lower to the belt and unfastening it._

  
_SeungYoun's jacket fell to the floor, and a light silk shirt fell there too._

  
_\- “Let's go to the bedroom,” he whispered._

**5**

_The windows in the bedroom were covered with massive gray curtains that prevented the sun from penetrating into the room. In the semidarkness, two young slender bodies intertwined in a single burst of passion. Pale slender legs clasped tightly around a stately torso, and graceful palms scratched a wide tanned back. The room was filled with moans and sighs. It seemed that the young lovers could not get enough of each other. SeungYoun ran his fingers through Gyul's tangled hair, drawing him even closer to him. HanGyul licked drops of sweat from the temple of his lover, gently kissing his forehead, cheekbones, tip of his nose and covered eyes, and then again pressed himself against his soft lips penetrating his mouth and caressing a gentle tongue. SeungYoun liked the pressure and the power with which the Gyul took possession of him, it was as if a hungry dog had broken its chain and quenched his thirst. The concept of shame no longer existed. Their sweaty bodies moved at a fast pace. There was not enough air, and it was not needed at all, because at the moment they were each other's air._

_A cramp passed through the whole body of the SeungYoun when a wave of intense pleasure seized him. It was a totally madness…_


End file.
